Behind Closed Doors
by Hikaruu Dark
Summary: As Derek finds himself a bit overwhelmed with the amount of attention he's getting from the police, he seeks a little relief from a very unlikely source and his bedroom.  Taking place between the time Stiles' dad left and Danny arrived.
1. Chapter 1 Derek&Stiles Fest entry!

"D-Derek, stop." he whispers, back meeting the wall.

Derek rests his arms on either side of the smaller boy, he leans in to brush the slender jaw with smooth lips.  
>"I don't think you want me to." He teases.<p>

Stiles swallows hard, intent to deny his claims but knowing that he's right.

Derek moves to the other's ear, the sudden silence egging him on.  
>"I think you're just as curious as I am."<br>His tongue slips out to lap at the lobe. A breathy laugh escapes when his only answer is a brief shudder.

"Derek!" Stiles can't help but yell as the shock of an swift palm on his backside registers in his mind.  
>He doesn't resent the touch in the slightest, but refuses to let Derek know that.<br>"…Stop it, we can't-"

"Mmm,"  
>His lips travel south again, down the neck and to the shy peak of the younger's chest.<br>"But we definitely can." His finger tugs at the obstructing shirt to make room for light, but still so hot, kisses.

And just like that, Stiles' first four teeth make contact with his now buttoned lower lip in brace for the rising heat just below his waist. He stifles a moan as Derek finds that spot, the more sensitive area of his chest. Nipping once before taking it between both lips.  
>"Nnngh, Derek." He murmurs, determined to stand his ground and at least appear displeased in the advances.<p>

His palm trails down Stiles' pant leg, coming full circle to rest on the buckle of his belt.  
>"Yeah, you <em>don't<em> want this." His voice is heavy with sarcasm. A smirk claims him as he comes down face to face with his captive, slipping a finger through the loop behind the buckle, pulling forward.

"Derek…"

"You know, it's kind of weird seeing you nervous."

His chest, hard against the other's, pins down further. Stiles sneaks a glance at the opposing eyes, but regrets it soon after.  
>The stare is piercing, bright blue with intensity, <em>so hot with lust<em>.  
>Stiles curses himself when his thighs shift as if to cool the burning anticipation ever building between them.<br>"I-I don't want to do this." The lack of conviction behind the statement was apparent to even his ears.

Another low laugh echoes from Derek's throat.  
>"See, I can <em>hear<em> you saying that." He starts, venturing back to the still reddened neck.

With Derek's hot breath flushed against his skin, Stiles inhales sharply in attempt to knock himself out of the stupor. It almost works until he feels gentle licks at his flesh, drawing an unexpected gasp that bled into a very low, very quiet, but still very audible moan.  
>The smile Derek's lips form against his skin all too pleasing.<p>

He brings his arms closer, rubbing each inner thigh with the closer hand.  
>"But all I keep seeing in your face is <em>'don't stop'<em>."  
>His licking continues in small circles. First, at Stiles' neck and then on to his shoulder.<p>

Stiles cries out softly once more as Derek bites down, a sign of his intent to move forward.  
>The sudden chill of exposed skin from his once buttoned shirt doesn't come as a surprise, nor does the earnest pressure he feels against his chest.<br>He stops fighting the throb of his own desire as this ascends, what sense would resisting make at this point?

"It's not going to hurt as bad as you think." Derek says, before pressing a soft kiss to Stiles' lips.

Stunned by the almost caring act, he fumbles, struggling to recall the last thing he heard.  
>"What isn't?"<br>But he knows. It's dreadfully obvious and even as he asked the question, he felt the phantom intrusion of his most vulnerable of places. He knows what it means, and despite being this far intimately, he can feel the flush on his face spur and spread rapidly.  
>Though it was silly, Stiles felt almost ashamed of his virginity.<p>

Derek grins.  
>"Maybe <em>I <em>should make it good for _you_ first?"

"W-what?" This catches him off guard.  
>He couldn't mean… <em>could<em> he?

As if hearing the thought himself, Derek slowly gets to his knees, making quick work of the other's belt and pant fly.

Stiles' heart thuds all the harder in his chest.  
>"No, no! Y-you don't have to-"<p>

"Shut up." He says without a thought. "If I'm gonna be your first, I want you to at least like it."  
>Pressing two fingers to the tip of the boy's crotch, he watches for the inevitable response.<p>

And Stiles nearly climaxes there.  
>The look on Derek's face as he does this, the sensation of those fingers being just centimeters from the sweetest pleasure you've ever known. It drove him crazy and left him helpless to do anything but groan and stare back.<p>

It seems enough for Derek as he turns back to his target and gets to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Every flick of his tongue is heaven; each lick becomes a bigger bit of paradise.  
>Stiles' knees buckle and Derek steadies them, both hands now a frame for the art of his actions.<br>Stiles does his best to stay silent, but fails as Derek seems to learn what feels best.  
>His tongue swirls in intricate designs, circles, ups and downs- at one point, Stiles gives in to the moans as he feels the distinct pattern of the alphabet against his <em>head<em>.  
>"Derek. ..Derek." He calls, unable to think of another word to say.<p>

"You're so sensitive." Derek observes, noting the varying twitches his partner gives with each different stroke. "I wonder…"

Stiles barely had time to inquire the sudden intrigue before he felt Derek's palm under his thigh, lifting up while the skilled tongue found its way to his entrance.  
>With a rather loud cry and an involuntary buck, Stiles found a hand at the base of Derek's skull.<br>He's trembling, still standing but shaking with pleasure.  
>Derek continues in his task, using this new trick every now and again, and Stiles doesn't complain. He only clings to his head as his back arches and he feels a strange, but beautifully smooth heat well up in his waist as a slow stream trickles from between his legs.<br>"Oh… _Damn it_, Derek." he whimpers, still holding his head close, pressing his groin to his captor's diligent tongue. He manages to ride the high, forming a rhythm between his hips and Derek's flawless skill. And it isn't long before he's screaming in delight of the second orgasm.

"Well," He whispered after what felt like an eternity of speechless perfection. "That was fun."

The fog of pleasure clearing from his eyes, Stiles glared down.  
>"Fuck that." He grunted between pants. "Don't. Not now."<p>

"Don't what?"  
>Derek murmured.<p>

"Don't start that shit up."  
>He sighed when the usual look of irritated confusion met his frustration.<br>"That 'holier than thou' attitude you keep pushing on me."

Derek stood, careful not to give the other more than a few inches of leg room.  
>"…I just went <em>down<em> on you. Somehow I feel 'holier' is far from appropriate."  
>He wiped what was left of their <em>activity<em> from the corner of his mouth.

Stiles rolled his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

He knew it. It'd been too good to be true. There was no new bond between them. Derek hadn't felt any different about him than the first day they'd met.  
>"You probably just a bad day." He started. "And I was just…"<br>He couldn't form the words; nothing was able to really capture what he was thinking.  
><em>A poor excuse for a hormonal punching bag<em>?  
>The moments they'd only just shared replayed in his head, sans all previous romantic haze. Reaching for the hem of his jeans, he felt sick just thinking about it.<br>"Fuck."

"Do you _ever_ stop talking?" Derek whispers, taking hold of Stiles' wrist.  
>When the younger didn't look up to return his gaze, he grasped either side of his jaw and turned his chin.<p>

Stiles didn't open his mouth but raised his brows instead with a sneer.

"Cute." Derek quipped.  
>He sighed, letting the irritation melt from his stance as he brought a kiss to Stiles' frown.<br>It was warmer this time, enough to coax him into relaxing against the wall. To his surprise and delight, the boy kissed back. He was a little clumsy, lost between puffs of breath and startled when his were cut off with Derek's exhales.

"…Don't fuck with me." He panted as Derek paused for another breath.

"Shut up."  
>He disregarded the comment, going in for another kiss only to be resisted.<p>

"I mean it. I'm not a whore."

"Stiles." Derek groans.

He quiets at hearing his name. Derek's never said it that way before. A grunt, a passing quip, but never actually spoken. It's draw out just so, and the tone of his voice is pleasing.  
>Stiles decides that he likes it.<br>"W-what?"

"Shhh."


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles winced as he felt Derek's hand return to his face.  
>But where there was sternness before, there was now a soft touch. He nudged into it slowly, desperate to regain control of his body. Those legs that were quivering every few seconds, those shoulders that shrank to fit just between the other's arms.<br>Those lips that only wanted more of Derek's mouth.

"I just don't get it."

Half broken from his trance, Stiles looked up.  
>"Get what?"<p>

"You clearly want it." Derek began, looking him up and down.

And in that motion, the hairs on Stiles' neck stood up.

One of Derek's lips perks up to reveal a toothy smile.  
>"Heh, if I didn't know any better I'd say you seem excited."<p>

Stiles clenched the muscles in his stomach, distracting himself from Derek's words. Or more likely, his gaze.  
>Of course he was excited.<br>That performance just now, that display of tenderness, precision, and best of all, spontaneity had him aching for more.  
><em>Anything more.<em>  
>Any bit of himself that Derek wanted to give, or any bit of himself that Derek wanted to take next. But the inkling feeling that this would end poorly on his end was enough to keep him hesitant.<p>

"But you're scared." Derek went on, drawing small circles against Stiles' cheek with a lax thumb. "You're afraid it won't mean anything once it's over."

"And you think that's stupid."

"Actually, Yeah." He said without a thought.

Stiles' swallowed hard, finally ending the staring contest they had going.  
>He was blank now, trying his hardest not to think too much of what he just heard. He didn't want to feel the disappointment, the sharp sadness he knew to be in the works somewhere in his head.<br>But as he opened his mouth to respond, he felt something warm- something sweet, dart past his teeth.

Derek held him there, feeding him the kiss rather fast as if there were mere seconds left of their time together. He had shocked Stiles, had probably scared him and he knew it. But he couldn't help himself. The fire of want in him was too great.  
>"I don't say anything I don't mean." He panted into the boy's mouth. "I don't do anything that holds no worth to me."<p>

Stiles cut him off then, trapping Derek's tongue between his lips, starting a new chain of breathless collision.  
>He believes him. He's still nervous, and unsure of himself- God, was he ever unsure.<br>But he believed so much in what he's been told, the pang of worry was nothing in comparison to the yearning he now felt.


	5. Chapter 5

Derek can feel Stiles' pulse thumb erratically, as he begins to undo his belt.  
>A sigh left him as he pulled his coat off. He needed to quash this aura of fear that radiated off of the younger boy.<br>"Trust me, Stiles." He whispered, retracting to look him in the eyes.

The boy changed his movement and somehow, for the _first_ time since this encounter's start, Stiles felt overwhelmed. The mere space between them now seemed painfully slim and he couldn't help but stare into those beautiful cold pools of color that watched him so closely.  
>He trusted Derek, of course he did. How else could he maintain this proximity with the knowledge of what the wolf was capable of?<br>"I-I do." He murmured.

"Not just physically."

His jeans hit the floor and Stiles can feel the hardness of his groin press up against his still damp pant fly. As his senses flood with more of Derek's own essence he welcomes another kiss, mental sobriety fleeting.

"I need you trust me. To _really_ trust me." He says, laying a kiss on Stiles' temple before peeling out of his shorts. "I don't want to make you do anything."

"You aren't making me do this. I… I want to." And it just occurs to him that what he's said is true. Stiles wants this. He wants it more than he thought he would, more than he's wanted any girl- Lydia included.  
>Maybe always been just a little more interested in Derek than he let on. Sneaking peaks at the strong points of his body between glares, careful not to be obvious. Forcing offhanded insults every now and again even when Derek hadn't spoken to, if even to just get a responding sneer.<p>

"Are you sure?" Derek asked, finding new and more sensitive places to kiss.

Stiles shivered, but kept his voice even.  
>"Will you just <em>fuck<em> me, already?"  
>He feels relieved when Derek's hum of a laugh buzzes against his cheek.<p>

"What if Scott calls back with the necklace?"

"Then he can leave a message." Stiles said.

"But what if the Sheriff puts in an early return?"

"He won't."


	6. Chapter 6

**Not actually the last chapter. There will be at least one more after this. :)**

* * *

><p>The two cling to each other, a mass of breath and voice.<br>Every so often Stiles vocalizes his splendor. A brief "_yes_" here and an "_oh, oh_" there.  
>And after a while, he found these phrases morphing into "<em>please<em>" and the occasional "_harder_".

Derek supports his shaking form, pressing a distracting kiss to every bit of skin he can reach, still keeping time with his thrusts.  
>Just as the sensations intensify, he brings the boy forward so that their heads rest against each other. A set up for the main attraction.<br>"Do you trust me, Stiles?" He asks, voice husky.

Stiles can only look at him, still so very out of touch with reality outside of this feeling.  
>He couldn't find words, thoughts- nothing but feeling seemed to exist.<p>

"I'm gonna need an answer."

He says nothing and continues to stare, body shaking.

Derek is concerned now. The lack of response spurs a fear in him, one he hadn't felt in years. A fear, not for himself, but for another.  
>Was this too much?<br>"Stiles?"  
>But he relaxes as he feels the feathery touch of smaller fingers splay over his wrist.<p>

Stiles guides his hand from its bracing place on his own back around to his chest. He looks up into Derek's eyes, his own still somewhat glazed.  
>And the rhythm, though quick, is even. Tight threaded and consistent with the heat of their bodies melding together in this way, the kisses they've shared, the desire that burned within the two of them. It was more of a 'yes' than anything Stiles could have said with his own mouth.<p>

"Then," Derek says quickly, bringing his knee up the wall.

In a blur, he takes what Stiles assumed must have been the lotion he kept on his nightstand in case of 'emergency'. Or, in other words, _easy access_. Stepping back into the real world for a moment, he felt embarrassed and was sure it'd become a topic of conversation later. Assuming there was a later.  
>Fuck, how he hoped there <em>would<em> be a later.

"Do me a favor." Derek went on, gesturing at his own hand, still pinned to Stiles' chest.

Stiles nods, releases the strong palm, and puts a squeeze on his eyes. As Derek's back tightens above him, he can tell that this is far from his first time. But it's the waiting that seems to have Stiles frightened. It's been nothing but wonderful this entire time, but now that he was still, now that he was left hanging, he couldn't help but-  
>"AH!" He shouts as the rough 'pop' vibrates within him. "Ah-ah!"<p>

Derek's shoulders, already cradling and in place for support, rock the boy forward onto himself.  
>"I know." He whispers softly.<p>

Stiles groans as something warm makes its way down his cheek. He's confused for a moment, but recognizes it as a newly formed tear.  
>Had it even hurt bad enough to constitute crying? Despite being only blinks ago, he can't rightly say. But it aches now, the insertion. It brings a wince to his expression and a grit to his teeth.<br>"D-Derek." He whines.

"Shhh."

But he can't. He's whimpering softly against the other's neck.  
>"Nnng, Derek-"<br>And then it's gone. The pain, the shock, the worry.  
>His eyes snap open, catching a glimpse of the smile the other's trying so hard to hide.<br>His lower lip quivers as it starts. The rush starting first at the legs before it runs up to the collarbone and back to the epicenter.  
>"Derek!" Stiles hissed through a locked jaw.<br>When had he even clamped it shut?

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"Y…yes." He groans lowly, just as he feels Derek meet _that spot_ again. "_Fuck_, man! …S-slow down."  
>And at this point, everything can only make it better. The now beaming grin he sports as he thrusts, driving the pleasure home further. Stiles finally gives in to the urge to shout and lets a stream of cries fill the room. Every moment feels as though he might faint, but he holds fast to consciousness.<br>There's no way he's missing a single moment of this marvel.

"…U-uh." Derek grunts.

Stiles, cracks his eyes open just a bit, curious to see his expression and surprised to see his partner's eyes tightened.  
>"<em>Yeah<em>." His voice floods into the other's ear, a hot moan. "Yeah. Yeah, Derek."

He clings tighter as the boy continues to ride. No longer vocal, but ever focused.  
>His back straightens as Stiles matches his tension.<p>

"….D-Derek!"

"Oh!"

The wave hits Stiles first as a shudder, racking his torso harshly before the peak wiped his vision completely. He could hear Derek's own climax tear through his voice, a groan and a bit of a growl together in one fluid sound of satisfaction.


	7. Chapter 7 END

Derek backs away slowly, leaving all but Stiles' limp hand without his touch, retreating to the bed behind them and beckoning the younger to follow.

Stiles can barely keep his eyes open, let alone focused enough to properly see Derek's wandering form. He stumbles after the fleeting palm barely touching his own, back numb and legs seemingly bloodless.  
>He crashed rather gracefully into the matrass, just close enough to be pulled the rest of the way on. He doesn't voice or even want to protest the position he's tugged into, head against Derek's chest as the two of them slouch propped against the headboard.<br>This feels good and he can't deny it. There was a sense of right like this, one he kind of felt must have been there all along.  
>At first, Stiles wondered if it had been the 'male' component of the whole thing that gave it this air of appropriation. But a confirmation on his feelings for Lydia dispelled that thought.<br>He then mused a different possibility, one that had him trying to hide his flushed cheeks in the other's shirt.  
>It was Derek.<br>Derek was the reason it felt right. Something about him just clicked when they saw each other. Of course, he had to admit, that 'click' would result in one of them- usually Derek- snapping at the other with some form of look or _hopefully_ empty threat.  
>But it was that same 'click' that had him so compliantly perched against his should-be enemy's form.<p>

"How long ago did you make that call?" Derek asked, out of the blue.

Stiles winced. "…Maybe twenty, thirty minutes ago?"

Derek remained silent for a while.  
>He was content this way for the time being. Somehow, this kid- <em>Stiles<em>, had managed to make him forget all the peril that surrounded them.  
>The fucking Alpha…<br>Everything just seemed to have fallen on him at once. Scott's change, the Alpha's presense, nearly dying, not to mention becoming Beacon Hills' most wanted. And yet here was, stroking the scalp of the sheriff's son in what should have been number one on his blacklist of locations.

"You should put your pants back on." He said without a hint of emotion, still working the tips of his fingers against the boy's head.

Stiles nodded once. "Yeah."

Neither really moved or made an attempt to get put together.

"Thirty minutes is long enough, it's just a matter of time before he shows up now."

"Yeah."

"So?"

"Wait till the bell rings."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all so much for reading. 3<strong>

**I'll definitely be making more Sterek as well as other Teen Wolf fics.**

**-HD**

**((This fic takes place between the time Stiles' dad left him and (unknowingly left Derek) alone in the house. He'd already called Danny before their relation began. This ending is essentially a few minutes before Danny arrives.))**


End file.
